The king of the night
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: in a universe were Jaden remembers bits and pieces of who he was he was the dark ability to change his reality. For better or for worse that remains to be seen. also will be prevail against the TRUE power of the light. Jaden x Harem (genderbent characters)


**So this fic is inspired by (but not a copy of) Jaden's Harem-return of the supreme king by Ghost Kaisar 23 and co written with GreyKing46 it is a very good GX fic I highly recommend reading it.**

 **The pairing for this will be Jaden x Yubel (though she will not show up till later) x slightly ooc Alexis x ooc Mindy x ooc jasmine x Jazz (female Chazz idea gained from ghost Kaisers and grey king's story hope they don't mind) x ooc Fonda x Zana (female Zane but unlike ghost kisers and grey kings version she won't be a complete bitch. I don't intend to steal or copy their work, I just think they made an excellent fic and am just taking some ideas they came up with and bending them for my story. Which is what fanfiction is all about) x e hero inferno wing.**

 **I don't know how I will write this because to me the pairing is slightly large I considered leaving out out Alexis but I think I can do this. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Anyway let's start I own nothing and please leave any kind feedback in the comments and sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Duel Academy tryouts**

"Crap crap crap. I'm late." Jaden Yuki said as he ran through the streets on his way to where the tryouts for the new year of duel academy are happening. He slept in so he was late. With excellent speed he dashed around people, he just made it in time for when his name was called.

"Jaden Yuki please enter the arena." a Man wearing an obelisk jacket said and he was holding a clipboard.

Jaden came into the arena and was standing off against a girly looking…..thing with a dual vest.

"Ok i'm ready to start miss." Jaden said confusing him for a woman.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am doctor vellian crowler and I shall teach you a lesson boy." Crowler said taking out his own deck not a test one.

"Wow….sorry teach. Lets dual,hope your ready to get your game on, cus this will end badly for you." Jaden said, his voice taking a slightly darker tone. He grabbed his deck and slotted it into his duel disk.

"Duel." both said

 **Jaden 4000 LP**

 **Crowler 4000 LP**

"I shall start. First things first I play confiscation. I pay 1000 LP and I can look at your hand and discard 1 card from it." Crowler said as bunch of cards appeared in front of him

"Hmmm….monster reborn to the graveyard." Crowler said as Jaden monster reborn as saw some strange cards in Jaden's hand but due to teachers arrogance just made him think they were weak so he didn't bother to know they even existed.

"Next I place two cards face down and then play heavy storm. Thus destroying them. But wait, they were my statue of the wicked so two wicked tokens are summoned to my field I then sacrifice them to summon my Ancient gear golem!" Crowler said summoning a large Golem made of old metal and gears. Jaden looked slightly impressed but not by much.

 **Ancient gear golem 3000 atk 3000 def**

 **Level 8 earth type.**

 **Machine/effect**

 **Cannot be special summoned, pricing effect. If this monster attacks spell and trap cards cannot activated until the end of the damage step.**

"I then end my turn. Lets see what you got slacker." Crowler said not placing any face downs to counter….mistake.

"First I play **'dark kings tribute'**."Jaden said holding a card with a soldier bowing before a king in black plated armor.

 **(If you have a card in your hand that needs a tribute and you do not have that tribute search your grave,deck or cards removed from game for that card then add it to your hand. Draw one card.)**

Jaden then grabbed one card from his deck and drew two more from the top.

"Then I play **'dark lords world of night'**." Jaden said playing a card he drew from the draw effect of **'dark kings tribute'**.

 **(All dark beasts, abyss ravens,blackguards, dragons,plague servants,virus tech types and all monster with e-hero or evil hero in their names gain 500 atk and if they attack a monster with higher attack points they gain 1000 atk for the battle phase, the 500 atk boost also applies to friendly fiend type monsters)**

The arena changed to a dark land covered in the darkness of the night. Black lightning crashed down in the distance and a large evil looking castle was in the background.

"Then I will play **'tribute to the raven lord:call of yata-garasu'** now the party starts. This allows me to take a compatible monster and tribute it to bring out a monster from my extra deck that can only be summoned by this method." Jaden said said showing a card with a murder of yata-garasu.

 **(this card is pretty much an altered version of metamorphosis)**

"So I can tribute one monster, I tribute my elemental hero avian to summon **'avian:knight of the three legged crow'**." Jaden said as a dark version of Avian was placed in a monster space. All his feathers were black like a crow and the green parts of his body were also black. On his chest there was the symbol of the three legged crow. **(Jaden added Avian to his hand with 'dark kings tribute')**

 **Avian:knight of the three legged crow level 6, abyss raven/effect, DARK.**

 **Atk 2200 + 500 = 2700**

 **Def 2100**

 **If this monster destroys the attacked monster any effect it has that would only apply on a direct attack gets inflicted. (other effect below)**

"Now for this special effect I can take one fiend monster from my deck. Send it to the grave and Avian gains its effects. But you don't know what that card is.

"So what. Like any of your flunkey effects could win this duel again my legendary ancient gear golem." Crowler said, such arrogance.

"Maybe,but due to my **Dark lords world of night** my Avian can shatter apart your golem.

"Wait what?!" Crowler shouted as Avian's numbers boosted to **3700**.

"Break his outdated tech apart Avian, black shadow feather." Jaden said as Avian thrust a few large black feathers into the Golems cogs causing it to lock up and fall apart.

 **Crowler: 2300 LP**

"I play one card face down and end my turn. Have a shot teach." Jaden said, Crowler held his hand up waiting for a card to be given to him via the high tech duel gear.

"What, this thing is state of the art, why isn't it giving me a card?" Crowler said looking over his gear.

"It's not broken, because the card I discarded for Avians effect was the one and only….. **yata-garasu**! And because Avian destroyed your monster you cannot draw a card this turn too bad, so sad." Jaden said shocking the crowd that some nobody newbie owned a card as rare as **yata-garasu** and have a beautiful combo to use it in.

"But that leaves me with just one card!" Crowler said in shock, he looked at his hand and only saw an ancient gear soldier. _"Oh my god. This….this SLACKER beat me?! IMPOSSIBLE."_ Crowler thought.

"I place ancient gear soldier in defence mode." Crowler said shocking the crowd, especially a few unknown people, such as five girls wearing obelisk blue vests and most of the crowd.

"Draw. I activate my face down card tribute to the doomed. First I discard one card to my grave then I can pick a monster on the field and destroy it, and due to it not being the battle step you can't nullagate it with your soldiers affect and as he is destroyed. Your wide open, Avian wipe out his life points." Jaden said as crowler was left with zero defence.

Avian dashed up to Crowler and roundhouse kicked him, due to it being a hologram it fazed right through him, but his life points dropped to zero.

 **Crowler: 0 LP**

 **Jaden: 4000 LP**

 **Jaden wins**

Students around the arena started clapping at the excellent duel.

"If you placed a few facedowns or maybe drawn more you may had a close duel their. But nice try teach." Jaden said deactivating his battle city style duel disk and walked out of the arena.

"No way. Did that guy. Just beat a professor that easy he didn't even lose any life points." a dirty blonde female wearing a female obelisk blue uniform said to the person next to her.

"Don't put him on a podium yet, we still haven't seen if it was just luck or he is really that skilled." the older female said next to her.

"That's true. Guess we will see in the new school year." the dirty blonde said before walking off.

 **Later on the ferry to duel academy island**

"Hey your the guy that beat Crowler right?" a slightly squeaky voice said behind Jaden he saw a blue haired kid with Glasses waring a red uniform like him.

"Yes that's me. What can I do for you?" Jaden said looking at the short teen.

"Well why are you in the red dorm, surely you would be obelisk blue or Ra yellow. If you beat a teacher with his own deck you definitely should be in a higher ranked dorm. I'm Syrus by the way." the other student said.

"I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki. I think it may be being that Crowler guy is a sore loser, I don't really mind. Besides I would probably be stuck with a bunch of rich boy snobs in that dorm anyway." Jaden said looking out at the ocean, really he didn't know why he was going here it just felt right.

" **I'm sure your instincts are telling you to go here for some good reason my lord."** a duel spirit said, Jaden looked to his side to see one of his favorite cards. E-Hero inferno wing. She was basically the generic flame wingman card but he needed his unique dark fusion card, but the monster was pretty much better in every single way, basic instead of dealing damage based on the destroyed monsters attack points she dealt damage according to their highest stat. But why did just an ordinary teenager have a non-existent card. Well that is a story as old as light and dark itself.

You see Jaden fully believed in the power of reincarnation, because he has experienced it himself, in a past life Jaden ruled over his kingdom with a stern but caring fist but he still didn't remember all of it, he only had bits and pieces as did his duel spirit subjects, whatever must have happened must have messed them up, he didn't remember much but he swore he would find out, maybe that's why this school called to him, he hoped his memories would returned by being here somehow. **(please note, Jaden does NOT know his past self was called the supreme king, all he knows or sure is that re ruled over a dark,but fair, kingdom with duel spirit subjects)**

" _Stupid memory."_ Jaden thought as he kept looking at the ocean as he talked with syrus a bit about his duel.

"Hey lets see your deck." Jaden said quickly grabbing Syrus's deck from his deck holster before he could react.

"H-hey wait!" Syrus said his low self confidence kicking.

"Hmmmm, so a machine deck that mostly focuses on some strong effects and good fusion monsters. Wait, take this I don't really use it anyway and I have a few copies of it anyway." Jaden said handing Syrus a card.

 **Ancient gear armour: equip this to a machine type monster and when they attack in the battle step they are unaffected by spells or traps.**

"Wow, are you sure you want to give this to me, I mean this is a pretty strong card and i'm only Slifer red." Syrus said after reading over the card, it's picture was an ancient gear engineer hammering away at something that looked like a large chestplate made of ancient gear metal.

"Sure, as I said I have more and I don't really use machine type monsters much anyway, so have it." Jaden said as he looked back out to sea only to see that duel academy island was now in view.

" _Now I feel it, why I was being called here. This place radiates spirit energy like a fucking volcano, I had no idea this place had such a concentration of spirit energy."_ Jaden thought, he looked and saw that inferno was looking at the island as well.

" **There is so much spirit energy master, I feel that coming here was the right choice. I think we may even to be able to gain a physical body for hours at a time if we store enough energy."** Inferno wing said to her card owner.

" _Really? Well that can be both good and bad, because spirit energy can normally bring dark things to it, dark and evil things."_ Jaden thought, he was right, throughout time wherever there was supernatural energy, there was trouble.

 **Later on the island**

"Oh come on!" Syrus yelled as he saw the Slifer dorm it was basically a large outhouse and they had seen the blue dorm that shit was like a five star hotel instead of their dorm that looked like the living accommodations of cockroaches rather then up and coming duelists.

"Well we best make the most of it, then find an arena I need to duel, how about we throw down Syrus?" Jaden said smiling at the smaller student who suddenly gained a very scared and timid look.

"W-w-what!? No way I could even challenge you in a duel. You would beat me even easier than you beat Crowler!" Syrus said,clearly he seemed to completely lack any form of self confidence.

"Even better, if I show you how to duel for fun and with confidence then hopefully you will stop being so timid about it,let go." Jaden said as Syrus reluctantly followed Jaden.

At least we have a great view here. Always a silver lining." Jaden said looking out at the ocean.

 **Obelisk blue duel arena**

Hey this place is pretty sweet, bet some killer duels have been had in here." Jaden said looking around the large arena which looked as if it would hold over 100 people.

"Hey I don't think we are supposed to be here Jaden." Syrus said timidly looking around.

"The pipsqueak is right,get lost you slifer rejects." a rather crude voice said, Jaden looked to see two males in blue jackets.

"Oh this is the obelisk arena? Sweet, that means one of you will duel me right?" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"Yeah right, like you,a slifer reject could beat me." the more burly one with brown hair said.

"Hold it, if anyone is dueling, it's going to be me." a surprisingly female voice said to the four of them. They all looked up and saw a female wearing the male obelisk blue uniform, she was very beautiful and had spiky black hair with some going down her back. **(female chazz by** **khr-digimon-lover if you want a reference)**

"Come on Jazz, like you need to waste your time on this slacker." one of the goons said to her.

"He did beat Crowler, so he is either quite skilled. Or just a lucky flunky" Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he felt like he knew this girl, but he could swear he had never met her before.

"It's a personal rule of mine to never back down from a duel and we have this brilliant arena right here, so I will show you that it is not luck it's pure skill." Jaden said as they both walked down to the arena.

"I already know you, Jaden Yuki, now prepare to lose to the one and only Jazzmerelda Princeton,but you can call me Jazz." the beautiful teen said.

"Ok Jazz get your game on." Jaden said as they both slotted in their decks after a quick shuffle and then they dramatically activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel" they both said.

 **Jaden 4000 LP**

 **Jazz 4000LP**

"Lady's first losers seconde,I draw." Jazz said as she quickly looked over her hand.

"First I play **chthonian soldier** in attack mode. Then I lay two face downs and end my turn."

 **Chthonian soldier 1200 atk 1400 def**

 **Battle damage dealt when this is destroyed is shared.**

"Nice move, but I can do better. I play **dark fusion**. Here's how it works, I can sacrifice the fusion material monsters then I can summon a fiend fusion monster. But before that I play a monster's effect, I can toss it to my grave from my hand, it's a monster called **spell slave** , and when he is sent to my grave via card effect I search my deck and grab a spell and add it to my hand. Now for my fusion, by sacrificing my **elemental hero Avian** and my **elemental** **hero Burstinatrix** I can summon this lovely lady. My **Evil hero Inferno Wing**." Jaden said summoning the card to the field. The spell slave card looked like a malnourished goblin holding up a copy of pot of greed to its master who was not in the card art it was level one and didn't have any points.

What was summoned to the field was a winged half woman half monster with a visor hiding most of her face and if you could look past the fiendish appearance she was quite stunning, but depending on who you are the dark smirk on her unblemished face helped her fill the name evil hero well.

"Evil hero, i've never heard of such lame cards, where did you get them, a hobo yard sale." Jazz mocked while cruelly laughing.

"I got a feeling that monster packs a punch." Syrus said as he looked at Jayden's monster.

" _Doesn't matter the minute he attacks I play my_ _ **repel first wave**_ _trap, because it's his first turn I can destroy any monster and any spell or trap on his field."_ Jazz thought smirking.

"I'm not done I then equip my monster with her own unique spell card. Kindly donated by our friend spell slave. **Wings of the black valkyrie** first it gives my lady a 400 atk point boost and then it gives her a helping hand. You see on the turn a monster is summoned via dark fusion it gains immunity to spells and traps for the turn that monster was summoned." "Its does WHAT?!" Jazz yell realising her trap would not work.

"But now due to her spell,she is permanently immune to spells and traps as well as monster effects that destroy her directly, plus all negative point monster effects are cut in half against her." Jaden said as Inferno wings green feathers gained a black metal plating that looked sharp as a razors and her talons become black metal as well and looked sharper.

 **Evil HERO Inferno Wing level 6**

 **Atk 2100 + 400 = 2500 atk**

 **Def 1200**

 **Inflicts piercing damage. When his card destroys a monster the highest stat is taken out of the enemy's life points.**

 **Wings of the black valkyrie**

 **the card this is equipped on is permanently immune to spells and traps as well as monster effects that destroy it directly, plus all negative point monster effects are cut in half against it (an example is if it's atk points are lowered by 1000 it will instead be dropped by 500) if the equipped monster is destroyed with this then all battle damage goes to zero and the battle faze ends. This can only be equipped on Inferno wing the turn it was summoned.**

 **Spell slave is a fiend/effect dark element. Level 1**

"By the outraged look on you face I can tell that one of your face downs was quite important and now you can't use it. My dear, if you please show that foot soldier his place underneath you foot." Jaden said as Inferno flew to the soldier and drop kicked it with a blue flaming foot talon.

"When my soldier bites the dusts we both take battle damage." Jazz said as the dust cleared and her monster was gone but a holographic sword ran Jaden through.

 **Jaden -1300 = 2700 LP**

"But Inferno deals life point damage to you according to the monsters highest stat.

 **Jazz -1300 and -1400 =1300 LP**

"I throw down a face down and end my turn" Jaden said.

" _Beautiful work,what would I do without you Inferno?"_ Jaden said telepathically to his monster.

" _ **You are too kind my king, your compliments light a fire in this fiendish heart of mine."**_ Inferno thought blushing slightly under her mask.

" _ **Why do my lords gentle words mean so much to me, there is still so much I don't remember."**_ The spirit thought to herself.

"My draw! I play my call of the haunted bringing back my soldier but then sacrifice him to summon my **flesh golem** in defence mode. I then end my turn." Jazz said as a big plié of meat and gore with a face rose up in her monster zone.

"Ewww." Syrus said as he and the two goons were kinda disgusted by the monster.

 **Flesh golem,fiend/effect dark level 6**

 **0 atk 3000 def**

 **This monster cannot take piecing damage.**

"This was fun, normal I end my duels sonner. But I am enjoying this thanks Jazz." Jaden said to the obelisk blue girl. "Got to admit your the best fight I've gotten out of a student yet at this school." Jazz said smiling back slightly.

"And just what do you lot think your doing?" A new female voice said to all five of them.

"You two get back to the male dorm and Jazz, Miss Fontain is looking for you, you were supposed to be at the welcome dinner five minutes ago and you go picking on slifer students hurry up." the female said, it was the dirty blonde haired student that was overwatching Jaden's exam and unlike Jazz she was wearing the normal obelisk girls uniform.

"Grrrr, whatever we will finish this another time Jaden." Jazz said as she deactivated her duel disk and ran off.

"You two better get going as well because the slifer dinner is about to start." the unknown student said to them.

"Really? Crap, we better go Syrus." Jaden said deactivated his duel disk as well and running off with his new kinda friend following.

"Oh, just so I know. What's your name again, so when i'm bored I can duel you too." Jaden said stopping and looking at her.

"Hahaha, I won't make it easy for you. I'm Alexis Rhodes, obelisk first year and your that Jaden kid that beat Crowler right." the now named Alexis said to him smiling.

"Thats me, duel you later." Jaden said smirking and giving her a thumbs up before running off to the slifer dorm for the welcome dinner.

"Did I….know him?" Alexis said to herself as she made her way back to the obelisk welcome dinner.

 **At the slifer dorm**

"Wow this stuff is good, I have to thank our cook later." Jaden said as he was currently stuffing his face full of the smallish meal placed in front of them.

"Urr Jaden I don't think we're meant to start yet….the teacher is coming over here." Syrus said as a thin man smartly dressed holding a cat walked over to them.

"Well somebody seems to enjoy my cooking quite a bit. So all you need to know is my name is Lyman Banner and I am the head of the Slifer red dorm. Now,let's dig in." the teacher named Banner said as the Slifers started to chow down.

And while they only had a half decent sized meal the other two dorms had a banquet presented to them. That's just unfair.

 **Later in the dorm rooms**

"Wow we meet on the boat and then we are roommates, do you think maybe we were friends maybe in a past life or something?" Syrus said as he finished unpacking his things.

"Haha. yea maybe, now let's get to that duel we promised." Jaden said as they saw down on the carpet and started to duel in the classic format become holographic duels became the norm.

"Ok Syrus you go first." Jaden said, looking over his first five cards.

"R-right. Ok, my draw, urrrr ok first I play my gyroid in attack mode then lay one face down maybe." Syrus said nervously, man this guy had some confidence issues.

"Ok pretty good move better than Crowler's anyway. My draw, now lets see….I play my clayman in defence and end my turn." Jaden said laying a solid defensive monster on the field.

" _That's weird he must have some spell or traps in his hand right, I guess he is taking it easy, well then I will get him for doing that. I will show Jaden and my sister that I can do so much more than they think I can do."_

"You made the same mistake Crowler did you have no facedowns so I draw. Then I play polymerisation to fuse my gyroid With my steamroid in my hand to summon steam gyroid in attack mode." Syrus said taking the card from his extra deck and placing it on the carpet.

"Then I play my shield crush spell card, it allows me to destroy one of your monsters if it is in defence mode so your clay man goes by by. Then I attack you directly with my steam gyroid." Syrus said gaining clear bord dominance.

 **Jaden 1800 LP**

"Nice move, so now I draw, then I play monster reborn so I get my clay man back but he's not staying around for long,because you have a monster I can summon my evil hero malicious edge with one tribute, then I play tribute to the doomed I toss a card and then I destroy one of your monsters, so your choo choo train gets totalled now I attack your life points directly." Jaden said eliminating Syrus's monster leaving him open. "I play my trap,Junk Barrier you destroyed one of my machine monsters so I stop your attack." Syrus said flipping over his face down, the card had a picture of a pile of scrap metal blocking a bolt of lightning.

"Then I sacrifice my evil hero infernal gainer to give my monster a second attack." Jaden said removing the card from the game.

 **Syrus 1400 LP**

"Wow that was a great move Jaden." Syrus said as Jaden placed a facedown and let Syrus go.

"Urrr. oh man, I play a facedown and end. I kinda used all my good cards." Syrus said sheepishly.

"Ok it was a fun little duel, I draw and play malicious rend. I can use this to destroy one spell or trap and a monster on your field if I send one card in my deck to the grave and I need my edge or his older brother on the field. But because you just have a spell or trap that just gets destroyed. So your negate attack is gone and you lose the duel." Jaden collecting his cards up and placing back in his deck box, but he looked at the cards in Syrus's hand because there was one card he had since turn one but he never used it.

"Wait. you had power bond since turn one. Why didn't you use it to beat me, your fusion monster would have one hit me if you fused it with this." Jaden said looking at the powerful fusion card.

"My sister gave me this card, I can use it. But I can't play it, i'm not ready to do it yet. In her eyes." Syrus said looking at the card that clearly held a lot of emotional value.

"Well she is right in some ways. Playing and using a card are two different things. But she is wrong on some things, she should not be treating you like you can never do it, she is still your sister so she should support you not trying and kill your confidence by just saying you can't ever play this card. But I can't really speak because I don't know her." Jaden said looking at Syrus.

"God will you two be quite already i'm trying to sleep here." a voice said both Jaden and Syrus looked up to the top bunk to see a big sleeping form.

"And you are?" Jaden asked calmly.

"Names Chumley, and this is my room. Guess your the new guys i'm bunking with. Personally your cards sound kind of powerful why are you in Silfer?" Chumley asked Jaden.

"Well I beat that girly teacher guy and his personal deck so I guess he was annoyed that happened so he graded me bad." Jaden scratching the back of his head. He really didn't care, as long as he was here besides all the blue students seemed to be stuck up assholes, through that Jazz girl seemed to have some hidden decent qualities.

"So yeah, we're basically bottom of the barrel here, at least we have better access to grilled cheese here, as the other dorms have all that fancy high society food." Chumley said. Man this guy was depressing.

"So what. Plenty of people have put me down before, then I proved them wrong." Jaden said not really caring about his social status as a slifer.

"That was out there, this is a duel academy, the best of the best are here. Your back home dueling is not gonna cut it here." Chumley said.

"Well Jaden here did beat this guy named Crowler and he was using his personal deck, not a test deck." Syrus added.

"Wait. you beat Crowler?! For real, he has a PHD in dueling you know, how are you in Slifer red if you beat Crowlers ancient gear deck?!" Chumley said shocked that Jaden beat Crowler who had a PHD in dueling (he liked to brag that fact a lot).

"It was not too hard, yes while he had a very strong monster he had no defence on the field, one or two good spell or trap cards and it may have been closer." Jaden said not really knowing why they thought that Crowler guy was so good.

"Wait is it true you have a copy of Yata-garasu?" Chumley said wanting to see the ultra rare card, few cards were as rare as that, it was only topped by cards such as black luster soldier in rarity.

"Yea, won me quite a few duels actually." Jaden said fishing the three legged crow from his deck.

"Wow, it's legit, man I always wanted to see one of these." Chumley said looking at the semi legendary card. **(just for notice yes they will be using banned cards but instead of then being 'banned' they will be some of the rarest cards in the game or won't even exist until they use the cards, Yata-garasu is a prime example of the powerful card rarity scale)**

"Yea I got it a while ago, just luck I guess." Jaden said as a three legged crow perched on Jaden's shoulder from its original spot on Inferno Wings right arm.

 **Later**

Jaden was up at night looking out at the ocean view that the red dorm offered.

He then got a beep on his school PDA.

"Hey slacker, i'm pissed that we didn't get to finish our duel. So come to to the rocky shore so we can finish this." the video message from Jazz was.

" _What do you think Yata?"_ Jaden said as the three legged crow on his shoulder just cawed in the form of a yes.

 **Rocky Shore (basicly where Jaden duels Blair in s1 and where he dueled Aster in ep1 of season 2.)**

"So you actually showed up, good that means I can beat your ass this time." Jazz standing across from Jaden as the waves hit the shore and sprinkled droplets of seawater on their feat.

"Get your game ON!" Jaden said excitedly as they both activated their duel disks.

 **Jaden Yuki VS Jazzmeralda Princeton (for real this time)**

"Lets duel." they both said as they life points rose

 **Jaden 4000 LP**

 **Jazz 4000 LP**

"I start. Draw." Jaden said as he drew his 6th card and added it to his hand.

" **My lord, I wish to do battle with his one."** a spirit said to Jaden.

" _Very well."_ "first I play my fallen paradise field spell, it allows me to draw two new cards every turn along with my normal draw." Jaden said as the field turned into a dark landscape.

 **(also I know that to use the effects of this card you need a sacred beast out, but in this it basically just allows you to draw more but the sacred beasts are not immune to monster effects.)**

"Then I play my dark dragon cultist in atk mode. I then lay two facedowns and end my turn." Jaden said as an old and sickly looking man in black robes appeared on the field.

 **When his card is sent to the grave you can add a dragon to your hand for each turn it has been on the field, when this card is destroyed you take no battle damage.**

 **Level 4. 500 atk and def, dark element, fiend/effect type**

 **Jaden facedown 1, negate attack, facedown 2 dragon shout. Hand, black soul, dragon nest.**

"I draw, I play my **blaze summoning** continuous spell card, it mean that all fire type monsters require one less sacrifice, but I have to ditch three cards in my deck.

"I then play my **spartan dragon fire fuel** in attack mode." Jazz said summoning a level 5 fire monster because of her spell card. Atk 1800 def 1700

"I then play double summon so I can play my **flame spirit ignis**. Atk 1500 def 1200.

"I then attack your cultest with my flame spirit." Jazz said. The fire monster grew in a large fire tornado that came at his cutest.

"I play my trap card, **negate attack** , i'm sure you know that it stops your monsters attack and end your battle phase." Jaden said as a heavy amount of wind stopped Jazz's flame spirit.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Jazz said laying her **draining shield** spell down.

"Ok because of my field card I drawthree, I then play my **dragonic tribute** spell, if I have my dragon cultist on my field I can play this, he gets destroyed but I can draw one additional time from his effect so I draw three dragon's from my deck.

"I then play **dragonic mirage** this means I can tribute dragons from my hand to summon dragon tokens. They can be any element I want so I chose one dark and one wind and the other dark. Three small dragons appeared on the field, they looked see through, one was a wind green colour and the other two were black like a red eyes.

"I Then play my **polymerization** spell allowing me to fuse my dragon tokens. To summon my black storm dragon!" Jaden as a giant black dragon descended from the sky. **(basicly just imagine Ridley from metroid if that helps)**

 **Black storm dragon (has active duel spirit)**

 **3500 atk 1500 def dragon/effect,dark,level 9.**

 **When this card destroys a monster you can destroy a monster with equal or less atk then Black storm dragon or you can destroy one face down spell or trap on the field.**

 **You need to fuse two dark type and one wind type dragon to summon this monster (can also be summoned with dark fusion)**

" **I am ready my lord."** Black storm dragon, now having a holographic body so he was not transparent.

"Ok, wipe out her her **spartan dragon**." Jaden said as the Black storm dragon charged a large amount of black lightning and fired it from its maw.

"Go trap, **draining shield**. It cancels your attack and I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points **."** Jazz said stopping Jaden's attack.

"I lay a facedown and I end." Jaden face laying a facedown, **Mirror force**.

"I draw. Hehe nice. I sacrifice my two monster to summon **Hades:lord of hell and destruction.**

 **5000 atk 3000 def,fire, pyro/effect level 12**

 **To summon this all the sacrifices need to be fire monsters, when this is summoned to the field you can special summon all chthonian soldiers from your deck or hand to the field. This monster inflicts piercing damage.**

Hades was a large dog like figure with five heads and it saw spewing flames from its whole body at had dark metal chains all over its body along with old and fresh scars.

" **Now this is a duel!"** Black storm dragon said to Jaden who just smirked at him and nodded.

"Go trap, **dragon shout**." Jaden said as he revealed the trap card with a roaring black storm dragon on it.

" **Instantly end your opponent's battle phase and give one dragon you control 500 atk, can only be used with a level 5 or higher dragon on the field (basic an upgraded version of threatening roar)**

 **Black storm dragon 4000 atk**

"Whatever, I end." Jazz said ending her turn and changing it over to Jaden.

"I draw 3. Time to end this, you ready storm?" Jaden said to his dragon.

" **Always my liege."** the dragon said back to its master.

"I play **Abyss storm** it's a very special spell card that can only be used when my black storm dragon is on the field. And here,we,go." as the sky of the fallen paradise started to become thick with more dark clouds and and black strikes of lightning covered the field. **(nad yes that was a dark knight joker reference)**

 **Abyss storm: can only be used when black storm dragon is on the field. Every mosner with under 2000 attack points is destroyed all surviving monsters atk stat is reduced by 500 for each monster destroyed. If the effect is resolved remove one spell in your grave from the game.**

"WHAT!" Jazz yelled as black lightning struck her four monsters, her **chthonian soldiers** were all destroyed and her **Hades** was weakened.

 **Hades atk 5000 - 1500 = 3500**

"Black storm dragon wipe out that mutt!" jaden said as a final large bolt of black lightning hit Hades and shattered it into glass like shards.

 **Jazz 7500 - 500 = 7000 LP**

"I lay one facedown and end my turn." Jaden said as he finished his attack.

"Son of a bitch!" Jazz said at the loss of her best monster as she drew a new card.

" **Dragon pact**. This wasn't in my deck, I have never even seen this card." Jazz said it showed an old parchment with some ancient looking writing and a picture of a red eyes black dragon on it.

"I play my **Dragon pact** card. I don't draw next turn but I can either control a dragon on your field permanently or get one from my deck and summon it as long as it's not over level 8.

" **Where do I know that move from, where do we known her from my lord?"** Black storm said as he switched fields by a dark hand from a holographic larger version of the **dragon pact** parchment grabbed **black storm dragon** and dragged it to Jazz's field.

" _I feel like we should but I don't think I have never met her before, is it possible that I knew her past self? But I still hardly remember anything from my past life."_ Jaden said telepathically to the dragon.

"Now attack Jaden." Jazz said as the dragon attacked it's former master.

"I play my trap, **sacrificial time traveler**.I can now pick two monsters from my deck and send them to the grave. I chose my **spell slave** and **trap slave**. And then I can negate your attack." Jaden said spell and trap slave blocked the lightning.

"Now they are in the grave I can pick a spell and a trap from my deck and add them to my hand." Jaden said as he looked through his deck and picked the spells and traps he needed.

"I end my turn." Jazz said not really having anything else she could do.

"I draw,I play **booster draw** first I double one of your monsters attack thats level 7 or higher then I can draw three cards." Jaden said as he got three more cards.

"I play one facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Good. I don't even need my new card my monster is way too strong. ATTACK!" Jazz said having a dark smirk.

As her new dragon charged it's attack something happened, Jazz saw white she could hardly see anything, she saw a white void and a blurry outline of Jaden's face but it was different, mainly, the more mature looks a darker smirk and…...two bright golden eyes. Instantly she was back to reality.

"I play my trap, **ring of destruction** so **black storm dragon** is destroyed and we both lose **8000 LP** but wait, I quick play ring of defence making my damage zero." Jaden said as a fire spewing ring like coaker was fitted to black storm and destroyed as a whirling ring spun in front of Jaden as Jazz's LP dropped to zero meaning she had lost. "That's game." Jaden said doing a two fingered pointing motion at her.

"H-how? How could I lose to just a slacker?!" Jazz said to herself as she fell to her knees in defeat.

"Hey don't feel bad, it was a close duel, if I hadn't drawn some of the things I had you would have probably had that duel, that Hades monster was pretty sweet too." Jaden said as he walked up to Jazz and helped her up.

"maybe…..I guess Crowler really did grade you wrong. Rematch at some point?" Jazz said taking her defeat, Jaden was right while he didn't lose any life points it was still a close duel. She smiled slightly and shook Jadens hand.

"You bet. Who knows maybe you will get the luck of the draw next time and beat me." Jaden said turning around giving her a slight wave over his shoulder before putting his hand in his pockets and walking off to his dorm for some sleep.

"Yea maybe." Jazz said as she walked off, slightly thinking about that wired split second vision.

"I swear…...did I know you?" Jaden said think back to Jazz, he had to have seen her before, he could just feel it, this wired familiarity like they had been good friends for a while now.

 **Ok I think that's where I will end it off. Please tell my if there is anyway where I could improve the way I write duels, i'm trying to not make my made up cards too OP but also pretty strong, I like the strat I came up with where Jaden can toss his slave cards from his deck to activate cards and get more in his hand, but any feedback would be great.**

 **Just to clarify, Jaden and his other monster remember VERY little all he knows is that he was his ancient spirit king and most of his monster spirits are from his past life but they remember little too.**

 **Also I hope I had Jazz alright I wanted to go for a most of the time act of being a rich spoilt brat who can back it up with dueling skill but with a softer kinder side underneath. Let me know if you think I should maybe remove fonda from the paring. Also Yata-Garasu will almost be like to new kuriboh in this just so you know. Sorry for any mistakes it's probs fanfiction uploads falt I hope you all enjoyed :D**


End file.
